


roll bounce

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, Old School, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Unresolved Sexual Tension, adorable Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: sam and bucky go roller skating





	roll bounce

**Author's Note:**

> i looked it up after i wrote this and found out the only roller rink in harlem i could find is a ice skating one ;-; excuse that and imagine a regular one
> 
> but anyway, enjoy~

"hey sam!" bucky jogged down the stairs into the common room, seeing sam on the couch.

"i have something we can do" bucky said with a big ole grin on his face, waving a flyer that said "OLD SCHOOL NIGHT" on it and some other shit sam could not see because bucky was moving quickly. 

sam snatched the piece of paper and looked over it. he raised his eyebrows as his interest grew. 

it was in harlem and it was exclusively gonna play old school music, he could definitely get with that. 

"alright, but how'd you find this old joint though?" sam questioned as bucky took the flyer back.

"i was just walkin', mindin' my business, per usual." sam scoffed at that.

"anyway," the brunette continued without missing a beat. "i was walkin' around my old neighborhood in brooklyn and i see this flyer about a old school night at this roller rink joint down in harlem. so i immediately thought about you and how'd it be cool to take my baby back there, and thought this would be a kick ass idea for us to just get outta the house for a few hours."

sam smiled fondly as bucky rambled away. he thought it was adorable how bucky thought of doing this for him. 

"james," that immediately caught bucky's attention as he quickly paused and said "huh?" 

"i'd love to go. that was really thoughtful of you, thinkin' about doing this for me." sam squeezed bucky's arm and bucky moved so his hand was placed in this grip instead. 

"really?" bucky couldn't conceal the blush along with the blatant excitement from his face. 

"hell yeah. it'd be fun to just back and just be around there again. haven't been there in awhile, plus it'd be better with you with me." 

bucky jumped in sam's lap, pulling him into a passionate kiss.

sam immediately responded, allowing their lips to move together for a few minutes before they broke apart. 

"fuck, let's go now. i can't wait." bucky hopped off sam and ran back to their room to get ready.

"alright, shit's gonna be on some roll bounce type shit." sam stood and stretched, then followed him to the room.

"isn't it that one with bow wow and nick cannon?" bucky questioned as he was looking for something to wear.

sam nodded in response. 

bucky hummed. "great movie." "yes, yes it was."

the lovely couple arrived at that very crowded and busy roller rink in harlem, sam was surprised that it was so many people, but he couldn't say he minded.

as soon as they got in bucky immediately dragged sam over to get their skates.

sam could hear de la soul's 'me, myself & i' playing loudly in the bass was banging. couldn't say he really minded that either, it was one of his favorite songs growing up.

they both lace up and began making their way to the rink, holding hands to make sure neither of them fall.

apparently skating came naturally to sam as he quickly got his balance and started to slowly glide with the groove of the music, still holding bucky's hand.

bucky wasn't really paying attention to anything but not trying to fall as he tried his best to not fall.

it didn't work.

but thank god sam was there to catch him before he hit the ground. 

"you good there, buck?" sam had this look of concern and _maybe _a hint of amusement on his face, either way it drew bucky in like a magnet. bucky has always been in love with the man he calls his boyfriend almost since the faithful day they met. 

sam gotten more worried because of bucky's lack of response. he was about to ask if he was alright again before bucky kissed him right on the lips, in the middle of the rink.

it took him by surprise, but he quickly melted into the kiss, his arms going to bucky's waist and bucky's arms wrapping around his neck. 

they broke apart and just stood there for awhile, just staring at each other smiling, everyone is suddenly gone and the music was very light in the background. 

"so, how about i teach you how to skate before you fall on your ass again tonight?" sam took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

bucky lightly shoved him, the slightly shorter man drifting away a little, but they were still connected by the hands.

"well then get to it, don't want the floor hogging all this do you, sweetheart?" bucky gestured to his body and smirked as sam rolled his eyes.

"c'mere" sam turned bucky around and pulled him in close, his back to his chest.

bucky laughed (it was a glorious sound and still got sam every time), and leaned back so he could make eye contact with his lover.

sam's hands found their way to his hips and they started slowly moving together with the beat of janet jackson's 'i get lonely'. 

bucky grinded back slowly and sensually against sam, dipping low and wining his hips just right against him.

sam groaned and threw his head backward, then pulled bucky back to face him.

"jesus, buck. this is supposed to be a wholesome night." bucky smirked and kissed him again, grabbing his hands and skating while still facing sam.

damn he catches on quickly, sam thought with an approving smile on his face.

"alright, i'll quit it. but when we get home.." bucky trailed off and slid away from sam.

"that son of a bitch" sam muttered under his breath, but it came out fond anyway as he smiled and drifted off towards bucky.

all night the lovely couple danced and sang along to marvin gaye, bigge smalls, diana ross, michael mcdonald, and many more artists. it was a very enjoyable night for the both of them. sam; being back in harlem and just having a good time with the love of his life. bucky; learning new songs he can appreciate and seeing sam happy and all smiley was a blessing from god himself.

sam and bucky exited the building and started walking down the street, not going anywhere specific yet. just walking in each other's personal space in a comfortable silence. 

but that silence was broken by bucky. it was bound to happen. 

"man, i'm fucking starving." bucky patted his belly and sam laughed when a couple walked past and were startled by bucky's loud voice breaking into the pretty quiet night.

"let's go to sylvia's? i think you'll like what they got." sam suggested wrapping an arm around bucky's waist. 

he lit up at the mention of the restaurant. "ooo, what do they have?" bucky looked down at sam with curious eyes. 

sam smiled at his adorableness. "they have like, uh. soul food."

"hm, what's that?"

"it's like what me and my family back at home cook sometimes. you'll like it." 

bucky nodded slowly in realization. "shit, if it's like you guys' food then i'll definitely like it." 

at that, sam bursted out in laughter.

"what?? you can't blame me, it's really good."

"yeah. i honestly can't." sam kissed bucky on the cheek.

bucky hummed in approval and intertwined their hands together as they walked down the street, making their way to sylvia's.

at little spoiler: the food was absolutely amazing, bucky ordered seconds and thirds, maybe more than that, sam doesn't remember. also bucky lost his shit when he found out obama was there at some point. sam also lost his shit once he found out how much all of that food cost and that he was paying.

damn super soldier. he loves him though. as a matter of fact, that's his future husband.

he's claiming it.

he always will until that faithful day comes. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
